Louisa Share (Your Husband Is Mine)
Louisa Share (Maiara Walsh) is the main villainess from the 2019 Lifetime film, Your Husband Is Mine (alternately titled, The Ex Next Door; airdate March 1, 2019). Backstory Louisa's backstory revealed that a decade prior to the events, she met Dan Gatewood during a New Year's Eve party, after which they went on a few dates. Dan ended things with Louisa, though Louisa was not only unaccepting, she developed an obsession with Dan for years. Dan later married Katie, a children's book author/illustrator, in the years that passed. Events Louisa's obsession with Dan led to her resorting to deranged methods to get back the man she carried a torch for. After finding out where the Gatewoods lived, Louisa broke into the home of their neighbor, Mart, and suffocated him to death with a plastic bag. The villainous psychopath moved into the house and began befriending Katie, all the while entering the Gatewoods' house and planting cameras all over, including (but not limited to) one in the kitchen smoke detector. Louisa's latest visit was interrupted by Alice, the Gatewoods' housekeeper, returning home, leading to the villainess shoving Alice off the stepladder, killing her. Louisa began targeting Katie when she rode her bike towards her while she was jogging, causing Katie to fall and break her arm. Dan entered while Louisa was tending to Katie, expressing shock over seeing his former flame. Katie informed Louisa that Dan told her about their past, with Louisa stating that she had moved on and found someone else. The "someone else" was Finn Cooper, an escort Louisa paid to pose as her boyfriend and attempt to make Dan jealous, which Katie feared was working when she noticed Dan's reactions to seeing Louisa and Finn together. Later on, Louisa continued targeting Katie, giving her a smoothie laced with carpet cleaner, causing Katie to keel over while both women were jogging. She continued causing friction between the couple during a dinner party, when she walked up to Dan and cuddled next to him, with Dan openly accepting thinking it was Katie. Katie stormed off after seeing the pair, but later on, Finn informed Louisa that he found out about her using carpet cleaner to poison Katie, after which he demanded a higher payout. In response, the evil Louisa suffocated Finn to death with a plastic bag. The villainess panicked after killing Finn, but she quickly decided to take out Dan's knife and stab Finn, planning to frame Dan for Finn's murder. She called police and acted shocked over Finn's death, and afterwards, she pinned the murder on Dan--claiming that they were seeing each other and he became violently jealous of Finn. Dan ended up arrested when Louisa's clothes were found in his house (they were planted by Louisa earlier in the film), leaving Katie to vent over Dan's arrest to her sister, Melanie, who ended up run off the road by the maniacal Louisa (Melanie survived). Katie's smoke detector went off while she was cooking in the kitchen, and it was at this point that she opened the device and saw the camera. She snuck into Louisa's home, and after avoiding being caught by Louisa, Katie opened various files on Louisa's laptop that revealed that the villainess placed the cameras all over the house and had been watching her and Dan from her home. Arrest Katie gave the evidence to police, leading to Dan being cleared. Meanwhile, the film's climax saw Katie enter her home and catching Louisa inside the bedroom, preparing for Dan. She confronted the villainess regarding her delusions, stating that Dan doesn't want her anymore and she should move on, leading to a brawl between the two women. The fight ended with Louisa shoved down the stairs; she survived and was later arrested. Louisa was shown in her jail cell being handed a package, which was revealed to be a box of crayons and Katie's latest book, along with a note from Melanie, all of which Louisa threw down in a fit of rage. Trivia *Maiara Walsh also played villainous robber Willow Ferrera on Notorious, as well as the evil Mandi Weatherly in Mean Girls 2. Gallery Louisa 2.jpg Louisa 3.jpg Louisa 4.jpg Louisa in Prison.jpg|Louisa in prison following her arrest Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Hooded Disguise Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: High Fall Category:Murder: Suffocation Category:Murderer Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Prison Uniform Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Fate: Arrested